wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hackberry the leafwing
dont steal hackberry please. this is also my sona appearence hackberry has light green scales all over, and a necklace made of red beads, looking like the berrys on a hackberry tree. she has a silver bracelet. backstory one day, hackberry was exploring the island, and found a cave. in that cave, was an animus dragon, who gave her a bracelet, and told her this: "i found 4 other dragons who have bought bracelets just like this. a seer told me to enchant all five silver bracelets just like this to stick on them forever, and one day, you will lead them to save the world. they believe the prophecy is fake, but since you were born on the exact same day, a day that dragons usually cant hatch on, you will complete the prophecy." "wait, wait, wait. there are other dragons?!?!" hackberry interrupted. "yes, and out of all of them, your bracelet can summon dragons from pantala. you have an aunt, who take you to pyrrhia, so you can attend jade mountain, and, your bracelets are enchanted to let you go anywhere. you will find a nightwing with a silver bracelet, and that nightwing will retell the prophecy. thats all for now, summon your aunt, and go to pyrrhia." said the animus. so hackberry did, found her sister at home, told her to come with her, and set off on adventure. personality hackberry has no manners, or good social skills, because she lived on an isolated island her whole life, and has autism. she is still really kind, and loves hugs. relationships(open) https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Lucinalucina: hackberry believes this lightwing is very kind, and thinks that how lucina doesn't want to kill dragons is very sweet https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Icana_the_ice/rain_hybridicana: hackberry thinks that she can be very overprotective, but thinks the fact that she is always happy is good https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Arrowhead_the_mudwingArrowhead: Arrowhead is Hackberrys best friend, and she supports them https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Prince_Cloudburst_the_icewingPrince Cloudburst: Hackberry is often annoyed by this royal dragon, but thinks that he could be an ok friend. https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Stormystar_the_tempestwingStormystar: Stormystar is Hackberrys second best friend https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Starreader_the_nightwingStarreader: Hackberry is often annoyed by Starreader, but is ok with working with him Anthiese: Hackberry believes that she will do something amazing some day, and thinks of her as a friend Peril(yes, the cannon Peril): Hackberry knows for sure that Peril can change, and wishes she could hug her, and thinks that she is awesome and amazing and ships her with Clay Frost: Hackberry thinks Frost is a good dragon, and thinks she is cool(pun intended) Tawny: Hackberry thinks Tawny is a good dragon to be around Atalaya(I think I spelled that right): Hackberry loves hanging out with this dragon, and loves that she is a fellow fander Sunset: Hackberry thinks that Sunset is awesome to be around and if she could she would give her a big hug Noble: Hackberry sees Noble as an amazing friend and a good dragon to be around Russ: Hackberry wants to know more about Russ gallery(open) (Request6).png| by pumpkin, thank you!!! trivia . hackberry has autism(i, also, have autism) . she is a single pringle because she is straight but cant stand the idea of dating a boy(for now) . even though hackberry was isolated, i never was, and i dont have a backstory like hackberry, my life is actually quite content . hackerry likes bananas . she has a spear, steal this oc, and get stabbed with her spear, she knows self-defense, so do not steel . if you dont know what autism is, look it up, im not explaining . if you flirt with her, she might try to hurt you somehow . no, I AM NOT 7 . she has a twin sister named pod(i have a twin that says she is a chicken nugget) . hackberry loves pugs, they are her life!!!!!!!!!! . hackberry was born in a wild fire, so her family moved to a island which i will name secrets island Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LeafWings Category:Females Category:Disabled Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (Verypugley)